The subject matter disclosed herein relates to amusement park attractions, and more specifically, to providing augmented and virtual reality experiences in amusement park attractions.
Amusement parks or theme parks may include various entertainment attractions in providing enjoyment to guests (e.g., families and/or people of all ages) of the amusement parks. Traditionally, the attractions may include themed environments that may be established using equipment, furniture, building layouts, props, decorations, and so forth. Depending on the complexity of the themed environments, this could prove to be very difficult and time-consuming to setup and replace the themed environment. In addition, it may be very difficult to setup a themed environment that is entertaining for all guests. Indeed, the same themed environment may be appealing to some guests, but not others. Therefore, it is now recognized that it is desirable to include attractions where it may be possible to change attraction themes, or to include or remove certain themed features in such attractions in a flexible and efficient manner relative to traditional techniques. It is also now recognized that it may be desirable to enhance the immersive experience of guests for such attractions, and to provide a more personalized or customized experience for guests.